


More Or Less

by SigniaEternal



Category: Not Just A Bond
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Mind Control, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigniaEternal/pseuds/SigniaEternal
Summary: What if our favorite hero had unlocked new abilities while gaining a overprotective symbiotic killing symbiote, all while trying to juggle hiding secrets and while unlocking new ones?  Let's find out!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Symbiote - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	More Or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just met you~Du~Du~And this is crazy but this is brand new so give me kudos! Jk.

* * *

I guess it all started with a dream... Or should I say a nightmare? I probably should have started from the beginning....

It was a normal day really. I had woken up from another ptsd induced nightmare. Yay nightmares! In a rush I jumped at any opportunity to leave the bed, went down stairs and May wasn't home? probably at work already. I looked at my phone for any notifications...

 **Ned** : Sup bro, hey when you get a chance can you send me that Project S config file? I kinda forgot to add it to our web. Thanks and see ya at school.

 **May** : Peter, I'm so SORRY I forgot to remind you I'll be taking a late shift tonight. Please text me when you get home from school ok? 

I rolled my eyes In amusement as I walked to the bus stop, of course it's like Ned to forget something like that. May has a late shift huh? Well in that case, all the meat balls in the fridge are mine ALL MINE muahaha. Wait. Did my bus just pass me? Seriously??

Aaaaaaaaaaaand Parker luck hits again. I of course do what any normal Spider-bitten teenage young adult would do and went into a five star rated alley where I could put on my red and blue spider suit. 

**Karen:** Good Morning Peter, it appears you are late for school. Would you like me to route you the way there?

 **Me:** Hey Karen! Yes, omg please. I cannot get detention again. Mj would probably glare daggers at me the entire lunch all the while drawing medieval ways of torturing me.

 **Karen:** It is always nice having those around you who care Peter. I wanted to also notify you that Happy will be picking you up after school. Boss wants to see you.

 **Me:** Mr. Stark wants to see me? Uhhh Karen I'm technically not late for school yet so...

 **Karen:** Boss requested you come by for a minor suit evaluation, he's adding a few new protocols in. Would you also like me to transfer the S config file?

 **Me** : Good Lord you're a life saver Karen! Alright I gotta go see ya Karen.

As I arrived on a nearby building near the school my spider senses tingled. I refuse to call it the Peter Tingle. That's stupid. I couldn't find out what was wrong, nothing was near me, I got a splitting headache throughout the rest of my day. You would think a lil ol ibuprofen would help but guess what? NOPE! Just as I continue throughout the day this headache somehow had my hearing going into overdrive, not only that but I feel like total shit. I left the homeroom to go to the bathroom (after begging), it was a little more quiet in the bathroom thankfully. I felt the tiniest vibration on my watch alerting Mr. Stark of the state I'm in. I begin to think of my morning and how it started with that nightmare that I couldn't recall... I scrunched my eyes as my headache keeps getting worse....

I **blacked** out.

I woke up to seeing Happy entering the bathroom calling out my name. I felt so tired.

_Happy, I feel like absolute shi-_

_Yeah, I can tell but wanna tell me why your eyes are red? They're kinda freaking me out here kid._

I looked in the mirror only to see my eyes were normal color. _Weird._

I can feel happy looking at me as we continued to walk to his SUV. Even as we drove he kept asking if I'm feeling better, I didn't feel well enough to speak so I just hummed in agreement. He knew something was obviously off. Obviously. I mean red eyes? Me? I thought that was weird, but as recently I found out this is only the beginning of a very long and endless nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will probably be updated every once in a while since I have no life or any social skills. Yay! Don't forget to comment!!


End file.
